There Will Be Blood
by xmnmxox
Summary: AU/FutureFic: After a messy divorce, Blair took her daughter and left the UES. Now that Chuck is remarried with a new family what will he do when his 18 year old daughter comes knocking? One thing is for sure; she's out for blood even if it's her own.


**AN: I know I should be working on my Vampire Diaries fics or at the very least my other Gossip Girl fics, but I was rereading my other new generation story, and it inspired me to write this one. I hope you enjoy it more than my other new generation story, but keep in mind that this story will also heavily feature Chuck/Blair since they aren't together in the start of my story. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**AN: 6/2 I've changed the timeline a little, so that it will work better and be more believable. Sorry to those of you who read this before the second, but things should make more sense now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke Bass- After fleeing town with her mother, the true UES princess has returned to spend time with Daddy just in time for her senior year; too bad she's always been mommy's little girl, but she's not about to bow down to her new stepsister. This Cinderella isn't waiting for the stepsisters toture. She's taking the toture to her. Can she be the one to end Queen J's reign? Everyone knows that Queen sounds better with B than J. <strong>

**Harrison Park- Having Chuck Bass as a stepfather isn't always easy except when it comes with an Amex card the color that not even the president has access to. He and his twin sister rule the school courtyard with iron cast fists even more heavily now with Chuck Bass on their side. It's such a shame that they're imports and have never heard of Brooke or Queen B.**

**Jennifer Park- Blonde, beautiful, and brave J and her brother were raised in Connecticut until they moved to the city a few years back, which explains why they're still in the dark about Chuck's previous marriage, but she's climbed her way to the top in kitten heels, and she's not about to step down.  
><strong>

Ever since she was a little girl, Brooke Bass was always right. She was right when her parents got divorced. Most importantly, she was right knowing that when she left the Upper East Side for some time abroad in France it would be the best thing for her even if she was only 9 at the time. Okay so she figured out the last part when she was a bit older, but the point was she's always right.

Now she was back though now ready to face her father and friends for her senior year. Blair thought that going back to an American school for her final year would help her get into college. She and her mother left for France after the state's dirtiest and messiest divorce almost exactly nine years ago. Blair didn't want her to seek out her father, but when Brooke found her mother crying one night after finding out Chuck had gotten remarried she vowed that if she ever had the opportunity she would make his life miserable. Now it was time to pay her jackass father and his new wife or as Brooke liked to call her whore a visit while she was in the city. Brooke stepped out of the car her mother sent to get her from JFK that brought her to Chuck's old suite at the Empire. Apparently his new whore wasn't a fan of their old one and demanded a new place. They were staying at the Empire until the new place was ready. She gave the driver instructions to drop off her things at the Waldorf-Astoria where she would be staying in the presidental suite. She walked into the building saying hi to the old doorman and concierge. Getting into the elevator, she grumbled her annoyance and pressed the button to Chuck's suite.

"Wait!" a boy call out and rushed to the elevator before the doors closed. A guy around Brooke's age entered the elevator letting out a breath. "Thanks," he said. He went to press the button for the Bass suite when he noticed it was already pressed. "Are you headed to the Bass suite too?" he asked curiously.

Brooke just stared at him blankly considering she didn't even know his name. He quickly realized this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Harrison Park," he said offering his hand.

Brooke offered a small smile. "Hello," she said politely but turned back to face the door ignoring his hand. Who did he think he was talking to her? Thankfully, a few seconds later, they arrived on to the suite.

"Oh, you first," he smiled and gestured. Brooke smiled back and stepped out of the elevator. She took off her sunglasses and looked around. Her father wasn't even there to greet her, figures. She let out a soft unladylike scoff.

"Who are you looking for?" Harrison asked her as he took off his jacket.

"Charles Bass. Do you know where he is?" she sighed.

Harrison shrugged in response as he flicked through the mail. "He's normally home around 5. I think they have a state benefit to attend to tonight," he said thinking. "Why?"

"I'm supposed to talk to him," Brooke muttered.

Harrison crossed his arms. Who was she? "I'm sorry; you never told me your name. Who are you?" he asked curiously. He didn't remember ever meeting her. She was too old to be one of his mother's friends, but she was too old to be one of his sister's friends. Not that she was there to see either of them. She did say she was there to see Chuck.

Brooke sighed. She might as well start an attempt at being nice. "Brooke, nice to meet you." She looked set her purse down on the table and shrugged out of her coral Burberry coat revealing her white and coral flowered sundress. She glanced around the hotel suite looking at the pictures of her father with two blonde women and Harrison? She turned back to Harrison who was now on his phone texting someone. "What's your relationship Chuck?"

"I'm his stepson. My mother Claire is his wife," Harrison answered. "What's your relationship to Chuck?" he asked as the elevator doors opened up again.

Brooke straightened and smiled. "You're about to find out," she murmured smoothing out her dress.

Chuck, Claire and Harrison's sister Jennifer stepped out of the elevator laughing. "Hey Harrison!" Jennifer greeted with Barney's bags in hand. "I got you a new tie." They all were smiling but turned to each other in confusion when they saw Brooke. "Who are you?" Jennifer asked rudely.

Brooke smirked as Chuck's face froze with shock. "Hi Daddy," she greeted with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Brooke," Chuck said wide eyed and surprised.

**AN: Reviews? Alerts? **


End file.
